The Letter
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Roxas has been struggling with his feeling for Axel for a few years, but Axel's arranged marriage with Larxene kind of ruins everything for our favorite blonde. But when he decides to write a letter, will it change everything? AkuRoku, Zack/Cloud, Marluxia/Larxene, SoRiku, Zemyx. Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg, A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting another fic when I have so many unfinished ones, but this one kept me from sleeping. Mainly Roxas's POV, but a bit of Axel's. Roxas is 19 in this, whereas Axel is 21. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & Night the wolf dog.

The Letter

Chapter 1

'_Dammit, not again! I'm gonna be late for work again!_' That kept running through my mind as I ran to my job at the bookstore. If I'm late again, I'll get written up for sure this time! I hate this! See, my boss, Zexion, is pretty lax about me being late thank to his boyfriend and my friend Demyx, but if I'm late too often, I'll get written up. Stupid wet dreams…

I skidded into the entryway of the bookstore, where I quickly ran to the break room, shed my hoodie and hung it on the coat rack and clocked in. when I got back to the front. I sighed in relief upon seeing the time; 9:05. Only five minutes late, but still. Depending on Zexion's mood, Demyx might be able to convince him to let me off the hook again. I was quick to take my place behind the register, where Demyx smiled at me as he put returned books on a cart to be put away later. I paid out all of the customers that had formed a small line, and once they were gone, the sandy blonde approached me. Since he and Zexion are gay, they know of my problem. That and they forced it out of me one morning when I was 30 minutes late and they needed to know why.

You see, I have a huge crush on my best friend, Axel Flynn. We've been best friends since we were toddlers, but he doesn't know that I fell in love with him back when we were in high school, when I was a freshman and he was a junior. We've always been super close, but the hardest part is that I know for a fact that I can't be with him. How do I know? Well, he's got an arranged marriage with one of our good friends, Larxene. His parents had set it up that way, and I only found out after my feelings for the redheaded pyro had developed. Fucking bullshit, in my opinion.

"Heya Rox, you alright?" Demyx asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking about it again," I sighed, starting to walk away with the cart to put the returned books away.

"Well, try not to worry about it too much, okay? I'm sure things will work themselves out," the sandy blonde grinned, placing his hand on my shoulder as he headed for Zexion's office. "And I'll make sure Zexy lets you off the hook again."

"Thanks, Dem," I nodded gratefully, and he left. After I finished putting the books away, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but when it continued to buzz, I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing that I had a call from a number I didn't recognize. I tapped the green answer button anyway. "Hello?"

"Is this Roxas Fair?" a voice demanded urgently.

"Um, yes, but who's this?" I frowned.

"This is Leon with the fire department," the man's voice answered. "We just put out a large fire in your apartment, and your dog is being checked out at the vet's office. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Hollow Bastion Bookstore," I replied shakily, terrified for Night, my wolf dog. I've had him since he was born from our last dog, a female Siberian husky and wolf mix named Reidou. He was my best friend when it comes to animals. "Where can I meet you?"

"I can wait for you at the vet's office if you'd like," he offered. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I can get a ride," I told him. "I'll be there in ten minutes." As soon as I hung up the phone, I ran into Zexion's office, trembling with fear.

"Roxas?" the slate-haired man frowned, concerned when he saw me. Demyx hurried over to me when I came in. "What's wrong?"

"There was a fire at my apartment, and Night's being checked out at the vet's. Can I get a ride?" I explained quickly.

"I'll drive him," Demyx said immediately, and ushered me out to his SUV, helping me into the passenger seat of the blue Honda CR-V and then climbing into the driver's seat before quickly driving to the vet's office. When we got there, I jumped out and ran inside, asking for Night. I could hear him yelping and whining in the back, and it worried me. The tech nodded when she realized how worried I was, and then had me sit down while another tech left to get him. Within minutes, I heard him practically dragging the tech that had gone back there as he strained to get up to the front.

"Night!" I cried out, relieved to see him unharmed when he reached me, and he whimpered happily when I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur. He reeked of smoke, but as long as he wasn't hurt or burned, it was fine.

"Don't worry, he's okay. He just smells of smoke because of the fire," a kind voice told me. I looked up to see a brunette woman standing nearby, smiling softly at me. "I'm Aerith, the veterinarian here. Night's lucky to be alive, though. He was terrified of the fire and was straining to get out."

"He hates it unless I have it contained, like in a fireplace," I informed her. "Thank you for checking him out."

"Of course. It's my job, after all," she smiled.

"Roxas Fair?" the voice from the phone call said. I looked to see a brunette man walking over to me, and Night wagged his tail happily at the sight of him.

"Thank you for saving him, Leon," I said to him gratefully.

"You're welcome, Roxas. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for your apartment," he sighed. "Some stupid kids were playing with fireworks, and one shot through your window. Just about everything in there is ruined. There are still some salvageable items if you want to check. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Leon. It's not like it was your fault," I assured him, but sighed heavily. "I just have to figure out where to live now…"

"Roxas!" a very familiar voice shouted, panicked. I blinked in surprise when I saw my best friend running over to me, worry evident in his emerald eyes.

"Axel?!" I yelped, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Zexion called and told me about the fire, and said I could help," he answered. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as someone whose home is ruined can be, I guess," I shrugged a bit. Axel's jaw dropped, and then he clenched it tight.

"Well, then you're going to stay with me, no if's and's or but's about it," he stated firmly, and I blinked owlishly. Oh no. That is NOT going to help my wet dream situation!

"Axel, I don't want to intrude on you and Larxene," I mumbled. "I'll just stay in a hotel/"

"Nope. She won't mind and besides, I want to help," he growled, and I knew that nothing I said or did at that point would change his mind.

"All right… Thanks," I smiled slightly. I noticed Demyx watching from the sidelines, and he grinned at me when Axel wasn't looking.

"I'm gonna head back to the store and help Zexy out. You got this from here, Axel?" the sandy blonde asked, and the redhead nodded.

"Thanks, Dem," Axel told him, and then Demyx left. "C'mon, Roxas. I'll take you and Night back to my place."

"Do you mind if we go by my apartment first? Leon said some stuff was still salvageable," I questioned softly.

"Sure thing, Rox," my best friend smiled lightly, and then helped me to his truck, a red Honda Ridgeline. Night jumped into the back seats of the truck, and I patted him on the head when he licked my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay, too, pal," I laughed softly when he wagged his tail.

"So he got the clean bill of health?" Axel guessed when he got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Aerith said he just smells like smoke," I nodded. "I'll have to bathe him once things settle down."

"Well, feel free to stay as long as you like," Axel grinned at me, and I nodded, knowing he wouldn't let me leave too soon anyway. When we got to my apartment, I was shocked at how much damage one stupid firework could do. Probably 70% of the apartment was burned. I went inside once the police let me past, and I gathered what belongings I could salvage that I needed. Fortunately, my laptop was fine, so I grabbed it, my flash drive, and my phone charger, as well as some clothes and sentimental items that weren't charred, burned, or whatnot. Once I was finished, I thanked the officers and left back down to Axel's truck, climbing into the passenger seat again and sighing.

"I didn't realize it was **that** bad," I whispered, and Axel hugged me lightly before driving to his and Larxene's house. When we arrived, Larxene was waiting for us in the driveway, her best friend Marluxia standing next to her. I guess Axel must have told her what was going on, because she was at my door within seconds, and hugging me tightly.

"Roxas, I'm so glad you and Night are okay!" she exclaimed. She pulled away so I could breathe, and then looked at me. "Feel free to stay as long as you want. Please don't feel like you're a burden."

"I'll try…" I smiled slightly.

"The damage is pretty bad, Larxene. Sounds like you'll need to take him shopping for some new clothes and such," Axel told her. "Besides, I'm sure Marluxia wouldn't mind joining in. I'd go with, too, but work is gonna kill me if I don't go back soon…"

"Don't worry about it, Axe," I assured him. "I'll be okay."

"All right, but I'll try to get off from work as soon as I can, okay?" he smirked, ruffling my blonde spikes. I swatted his hand away, and he laughed lightly. "I'll see you guys later. Take care of him!"

"We will," Larxene smiled, kissing his cheek, a gesture which made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Once my friend was gone, Night having jumped out first, Larxene and Marluxia helped me bring my stuff into the house. The blonde brought some water out for me, and I drank it while she showed me the guest room, where I would be staying. Mercifully, it had a bathroom connected to it. After I had put away the things I had saved, I decided to call my parents, Cloud and Zack, so I could update them on what happened. Larxene and Marluxia stepped out so I could, and I called them.

"Hello?" Cloud's voice answered.

"Hey Dad," I mumbled.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is Zack there?" I said instead, and he yelled for the raven-haired male before putting the phone on speaker.

"Roxas, what happened? Do we need to come over there?" Zack demanded through the phone.

"No, I'm okay…" I assured them. "Axel and Larxene are taking care of Night and me."

"Just tell us what happened, okay?" Cloud urged, and I sighed.

"There was a fire at my apartment this morning," I murmured, and I immediately heard my parents gasp.

"How was there a fire?!" Cloud demanded.

"The fire chief, Leon, said some kids were playing with fireworks and one shot through the window," I explained. "Most of my things were ruined, but I managed to salvage the important stuff. Night got a clean bill of health, too."

"What can we do to help, Rox?" Zack asked gently.

"Not much," I sighed. "Axel and Larxene are taking me in and she's going to take me shopping for new clothes and such here soon, but I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Is your crush on Axel going to make this difficult?" Zack inquired, concerned.

"I hope not," I muttered. "Like I said, though, I'll let you know if anything comes up. Love you guys."

"We love you, too, Roxas. Make sure to let Sora know," they reminded me, and I gave a sound of acknowledgement before hanging up. Then I decided to call Sora to update him. He picked up after three rings, his voice as cheery as ever.

"Heya Rox! What's up?" he chirped.

"Not much, just had to deal with my apartment burning down," I mumbled, and he yelped in horror.

"WHAT?!" he shrieked, making both Night and me wince. "What do you mean?!"

"Some kids playing with fireworks, and one shot through my window," I said simply.

"Are you and Night okay?" he asked worriedly. I heard Riku's voice on the other end, and my twin told me, "Hold on." There was a beep, and then he said, "Okay, you're on speaker now."

"Yeah, we're okay. Axel and Larxene are taking me in for a bit," I said.

"Please tell me you told Dad and Zack, right?" the brunette pleaded.

"Yeah, of course. I called them right before I called you," I answered.

"What's going on, Roxas?" Riku asked, and I told him. "Fuck, if I'd been there, I'd have throttled those little punks."

"Which is why I'm glad you're not," I chuckled lightly.

"Are you going to be okay with Axel?" the silverette inquired.

"I hope so," I muttered. "I already promised Dad and Zack that I would let them know if anything came up."

"Good. Keep us in the loop, Roxas, please?" Sora said.

"I will, Sor. Don't worry too much about me," I assured him. "I'd better get going now. Larxene and Marluxia are taking me shopping for clothes and other supplies. I managed to salvage some things, but not much."

"All right. Talk to you soon, Rox!" my twin chirped, and then he hung up. After I pocketed my phone, I went out to the living room, where the blonde and pinkette were patiently waiting for me. Night sat down next to me once I sat in the armchair.

"You okay, Roxas?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, I feel better now that I talked to my parents and Sora," I smiled slightly. "It'll take some time, but I'll be fine."

"All right," the blonde nodded, and then smiled brightly. "Ready to shop?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet," I said, but Marluxia stopped me.

"Don't worry about it. You're barely scraping along as it is," he reminded me. "We're covering you."

"Huh?" I uttered, blinking in surprise.

"You honestly didn't think we'd make you pay for everything, did you?" Larxene giggled. "That would just be cruel!"

"Thank you…" I murmured, lowering my gaze.

"You're welcome, Roxas," she smiled. "Now, come on, let's get in the car. Will Night be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, he'll just need some water to keep hydrated," I nodded. "Do you have a temporary bowl he can drink from?"

"You can use a cereal bowl if you want," she shrugged, and I nodded before fixing up the water bowl for my wolf dog. Once I set it in front of him, I scratched behind his ears.

"I'll be back soon, okay pal? And when I get back, we'll play some fetch," I told him, and he wagged his tail happily at the thought of being able to play. "See ya, Night!" And then I went out to the garage, where Larxene's light yellow Honda Accord was already running with the garage door open.

"Ready to go?" she asked, and I nodded once I was situated in the back seat with my seat belt on.

"Thanks again, guys," I told them.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas," they assured me. The drive was short, as the mall was close by the house, but it was quiet. Not awkward, though, thankfully. We went inside, and Marluxia led the way, being a bit of a fashion guy himself. He liked to watch designer shows and such, but shockingly wasn't gay at all. He was just more in touch with his feminine side was all. He helped me to pick out several outfits and a wide variety of clothes. They bought me shirts, pants, pajamas, socks, boxers, three hoodies, and six pairs of shoes, all of which I had to try on to see if they fit. After we dropped the clothes off in the car's trunk, we went back inside to get me the toiletries I needed, such as soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash, and other such things. They bought me some snacks at the grocery store for me to have in case I didn't like anything they had at the house, and we even stopped by the pet supply store to pick up dog food for Night, food and water bowls, treats, some toys, dog shampoo, a brush, and a big soft dog bed. Finally, we went back to the house after stopping to get lunch, and Night was eagerly waiting for me when we got inside. He barked happily when I pulled out a tennis ball for him, and I tossed it into the backyard so he could play with it.

"Why don't you go play with him, Roxas? We'll put everything away," Marluxia told me, and I blinked in surprise.

"Won't you need help, though?" I frowned.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Besides, Axel should be home soon, and I'm sure he'll want to join you outside," he assured me, waving me off.

"All right, if you're sure," I murmured, and then went out to join Night, who was watching me expectantly with the tennis ball in his mouth. Despite being 75% wolf, he acted more like a puppy than anything, even though he's already six years old. "Wanna play, Night?" I smiled at him, and he went into the play position, wagging his tail wildly. "Gimme the ball, then, boy!" He dropped the ball into my hand, and I chucked it across the yard. The silver wolf dog bolted after it, grabbing it in mid bounce, and then running back over to me. We repeated this process several times until he laid down on the grass, panting tiredly. I sat down next to him, feeling tired as well.

"All tired out, huh, boy?" I laughed a bit, and he wagged his tail slowly, showing how happy he was despite his exhaustion.

"I see you two were having fun," Axel's voice smirked from the back door. I looked up to see him watching us, and then he came over and helped me up.

"Night loves the yard, I guess," I smiled at my best friend.

"Good. I just hope he doesn't dig, or else Marluxia's gonna skin him if he touches the flowers," the redhead grimaced.

"Nah, Night's a good boy. He knows better," I assured him.

"Well, I came out to check on you and let you know that dinner's almost ready. I hope you like red chili," Axel told me, and I grinned.

"If it's how you like it, I'm gonna need some sour cream mixed in mine and a huge glass of milk," I said, making him laugh.

"Ah, come on, it's not **that** spicy!" he chuckled.

"Yes it is!" I insisted as we all went inside.

"Don't be a wimp, Rox," he smirked.

"I'm not, I'd just rather walk away without burned taste buds," I retorted. This continued all the way to the dining room, where Larxene had dished out bowls of chili with some hotdogs and Fritos for each person. There was sour cream, green onions, cheese, and milk on the table, too.

"Thank you, Larxene," I told her, and she smiled.

"You're welcome, Roxas," she replied, and then sat down once the pan of chili was back on the stove. We helped ourselves to the toppings, and I stirred a couple spoonfuls of sour cream into my bowl of chili before topping it with shredded cheese. I poured some over a hotdog on my plate, and ate the rest with some Fritos. I ended up downing three glasses of milk due to the spiciness of the chili, and I knew my face was red from the heat. Larxene's face was also a little bit red from the heat, and she had downed two and a half glasses of milk. She could withstand spiciness better than me, but Axel was the best at it. He proved it by not even having a slight tinge of red to his face, and only drinking half a glass of milk. And he'd eaten two bowls of it without anything to ease the spice, to boot!

"You are not human!" I huffed at the redhead, who merely grinned. "Seriously, there's something not right about you."

"Hey, I just have a high tolerance for spicy food," he shrugged.

"I'm with Roxas on this one," Larxene agreed with me. "Being able to withstand ghost pepper chili like this is not natural!"

"It's just how I am," he smirked. Larxene and I shook our heads at him in exasperation. After dinner, we cleaned up and I fed Night while getting ready for bed. After all, it was already after ten, shockingly enough. I decided to call Zexion while I got changed into my t-shirt and pajama pants to find out when he wanted me at work next.

"Hello?" the slate-haired male's voice answered.

"Hey Zex, it's Roxas," I said.

"Hey Roxas, are you doing better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, Axel and Larxene have taken me in against my will," I joked.

"As long as you're okay, that's what matters," he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When do you want me in next?" I questioned as I walked into the bathroom, my slippers barely making a sound on the wooden floor.

"I'm actually having Naminé and Xion cover your shifts this week. They don't mind in the slightest, so don't worry about it. I'll call you on Saturday to give you your schedule for next week, okay?" he told me, and my jaw dropped.

"Wait, you're giving me the whole week off?!" I yelped, shocked.

"It's not a huge deal, Roxas, I'll be giving you paid time off," he chuckled.

"You really mean that, Zexion?" I asked softly.

"Of course, Roxas. You're a good worker, even if you are a bit late sometimes," he laughed lightly. "Get some sleep, all right? Demyx should be by tomorrow or Tuesday to check on you. Have a good night."

"Thank you, Zexion," I told him gratefully.

"You're welcome, Roxas. I'll see you sometime soon," he said, and then hung up. I smiled at Night when I realized he was watching me curiously, and I patted his head.

"Looks like we'll be getting some extra time together, bud," I told him, and he wagged his tail joyfully. I let him outside to do his business one last time, and then we went back up to our temporary room to sleep. Now, despite living together, Larxene and Axel still slept in different rooms. Thank gods for that. I'd probably kill myself if I had to live in their house while my crush shared his bed with someone else. I brushed my teeth and hair before crawling under the soft, warm blankets, and Night curled up in his dog bed as I reached over and turned off the lamp. Shortly after I turned off the light, I fell asleep, exhausted.

A/N: Now, this fic is gonna go kinda fast, so I apologize in advance, but I don't really have any filler scenes. Anyhoo, I hope you all liked this! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Time for another update! I know I made Larxene nice in this, but I wanted a bit of a change. This is now the beginning of February, just an FYI. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & Night the wolf dog.

The Letter

Chapter 2

X*X(5 Months Later, February)X*X

Well, it's been five whole months since I moved in with Axel and Larxene, and all I can say is HOLY FUCK. The wet dreams have doubled in their intensity, and I've been having to do my damnedest not to break down crying when the heartache becomes almost too much. Now, though, thing's are about to become a million times worse. Wanna know why? Because Axel and Larxene's arranged wedding is this month. My best friend invited me to join them with everything when it came to planning, but it made my feelings for him worse. I hated it, but I couldn't bring myself to say no, or else I'd feel guilty. After all, I'm living in their house. I had a week until my life was over, aka the wedding, and I had no clue on what to do. I'll probably just move back in with my parents after the ceremony.

"Roxas?" Demyx's voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts, and I glanced up at him, feeling like shit.

"What's up, Dem?" I asked quietly.

"Zexion said you can go home since it's slow, all right? He knows what's up. He just doesn't like to see you suffering and putting up a façade," the sandy blonde told me.

"Thank, Dem. Tell Zex I said thanks, too," I mumbled, and began to walk back to Axel's house after clocking out and grabbing my hoodie. When I got there, I was surprised to see Larxene kissing Axel's cheek, the pair dressed nicely and getting ready to leave.

"Hey Roxas!" the redhead grinned, noticing me. "Larxene wanted to go and get the ring, so I'm taking her to go and get it. Do you mind being here by yourself? Reno and my mom should be by later tonight, so they'll be joining us for dinner. We should be back before he gets here."

"Not at all," I managed to say. "Go ahead and have fun."

"Thanks, Rox," he smiled, making my heart melt. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, giving him a weak smile. He patted me on the shoulder as he passed, and I stood there, waiting until his truck was gone until I let the tears flow freely. The emotional dam had broken, and I let the sobs rip loose from my chest as I staggered to the guest room I had been staying in. Finally, reality had set in about my situation. There was nothing I could do to earn the love of the only person I've ever loved. When I managed to make it to the bed, I curled up in a ball and cried myself out, the sobs making my chest and throat ache horribly. Night crawled onto the bed with me, lying down next to my pathetic form with a soft whine. I buried my face into his fur as I sobbed, eventually calming down enough to stop crying. As the tears finally slowed and dried, I just lay there, thinking of what I should do. I knew for certain I wouldn't be able to contain myself at the wedding, so I knew I needed to leave. Eventually, I sat up, wiping my face, and decided to write out a confession to my first and only love.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Finally, I finished, and I set down my pencil, sniffling. Fresh tears had dripped onto the letter, but I didn't care. As I packed most of my belongings into a suitcase I'd bought last month, I decided to call my parents to let them know I was coming home.

"Hello?" Zack's voice answered.

"Hey Zack…" I murmured, and he knew something was up.

"Hold on, let me get Cloud and I'll put the phone on speaker," he told me, and I waited until he spoke again. "You're on speaker, Rox."

"I'm coming home," I whimpered, and they waited for me to be able to muster up a small explanation. "Reality set in. I can't stay for the wedding…"

"Don't worry, Roxas, we'll be here, ready for you," Cloud soothed, and I gave another whimper in response. "Do you want us to come get you?"

"No, I'll take the train," I whispered. "I've already left a note for them."

"All right. Do you want us to tell Sora? Or would you rather tell him yourself?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell him when I get there," I mumbled, and added, "I'll call when I'm close. Can you pick me up from the station?"

"Of course," they answered at the same time. "Love you, Roxas. We'll talk to you soon."

"Love you, too. See you when I get there," I muttered, and hung up. By the time the call was over, I had packed everything up, including Night's toys they had bought, and I grabbed his leash and harness. Once he was harnessed and leashed, I grabbed the suitcase and the letter, and went downstairs. I placed the letter on the table by the front door where the redhead would see it, and then I left to the train station to get a one-way ticket to Twilight Town. There I would leave, and hopefully be able to get along in life without thinking about him…

X*X(Axel's POV)X*X

"Damn, sorry we couldn't find a ring for ya, Larxene," I sighed as we pulled into the driveway of the house.

"It's okay. We'll try again in a couple days," she shrugged. We climbed out, and I immediately felt something was wrong. It had been three hours since we'd left right as Roxas got back, so I hoped everything was okay, but something in my heart told me otherwise. My heart seemed to be reacting to the little blonde a lot more these days, after all. When I opened the front door, I saw a piece of paper on the table by the front door, where we normally put our keys. I snatched it up, and saw it was addressed to me, and that there were dried tear spots on the paper here and there.

"Axel? What's wrong?" Larxene inquired worriedly. I shook my head, and she waited patiently as I read the letter aloud.

"'Dear Axel,

I'm sorry about running off without saying goodbye. I just…it's too painful for me to say this to your face when I know that you won't feel the same, but…I love you. I have since I was a freshman, but I didn't know about your arranged marriage at the time. If I had known, I probably could have squashed these feelings I have for you earlier on. I should have known that we could never be together like that, but even so, my heart never gave up hope that something might change. As the wedding's date has gotten closer, it was only today that reality hit, when I came back and found out you and Larxene were going shopping for the ring. Unfortunately for me, that was my breaking point. I've struggled to not break down at least three times a week since I moved in with you, and my struggling love for you is why I was hesitant to move in. I knew I wouldn't be able to contain myself during the wedding, so I'm glad I'm leaving now, before I make things worse for myself, and ruin yours and Larxene's special day. I'm going home, and I'm going to try and heal myself from being broken. Each planning event I joined you all on, they chipped away at me. I'll always love you, no matter what, but I can't keep in contact anymore. Try not to worry about me, because I'll be fine eventually. I always am…

Love Always,

Roxas'"

"Oh my gods…" Larxene breathed, shocked. "I had no idea that he felt that strongly for you…"

"You knew?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"No! I had a feeling, but I didn't think he was suffering from it," she immediately defended herself.

"I never knew, but now I realize I feel the same…" I whispered.

"Well, it's about damn time!" the blonde next to me huffed. "I was wondering when you'd figure out you loved him!"

"You knew before I did?!" I yelped, staring at her.

"Your mother and Reno helped me figure it out, but yes," she smirked.

"Jeez, Larxene, you could have told me sooner!" I groaned.

"Don't worry about that now!" she spat. "Just hurry up and get him before he's gone!"

"What about Reno and Mom?" I frowned.

"I'll call them, now go!" she barked, and I snatched up my keys before running back out to the truck and speeding off to the train station. I needed to catch Roxas before he fled for home.

As soon as I had the truck parked close to the entrance to the train station, I ran out, locking it behind me and dashing into the station. I checked the screens to see which train was heading for Twilight Town soonest, and I saw it was Train 13. Cursing under my breath, I made a mad run through the station until I got close to Train 13. It was when I was about eight yards from the train doors that I spotted Roxas and Night getting ready to board, the blonde's face downcast and hurt as he gripped a suitcase and his furry friend's leash. His gaze was lowered, looking at Night, who was slowly wagging his tail in an attempt to cheer up his friend. As they got closer through the line to the train doors, I decided to try and stop him.

"ROXAS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, shoving my way through the crowd. Said blonde was quick to notice me, and his widened sapphire eyes showed his fear and emotional hurt. He tried to hurry onto the train, Night obediently remaining close to his side, but I was desperate. I made a desperate grab as I got close, somehow managing to grasp his wrist, and I pulled him close to me, holding him with his back to my chest. "Roxas, please don't go… I don't want to lose you…"

"What are you doing here, Axel?" he whimpered, his voice sounding as though he was fighting back tears.

"I got your letter, and I wanted to catch you before you left so I could tell you something," I told him softly, and he tensed up. Roxas struggled in my grip as I turned him to face me, and I kissed his soft, pale lips lovingly, pouring all of the feelings I had for him into it, making him stiffen.

X*X(Roxas's POV)X*X

Axel… He's kissing me?! This has to be a dream. I must have fallen asleep at the station and began to dream. But if this is a dream, then I'm going with it. I kissed him back, the tears flowing freely again. He was so warm, and I could feel the love and adoration he felt for me in the kiss. This was too good to be true, though, so I pulled away eventually, feeling my heart throb painfully as I looked into his confused emerald gaze.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" he asked gently, cupping my face in his hands.

"This has to be a dream. It's just too good to be true," I whispered. The redhead smiled tenderly, his expression sympathetic, and he kissed my forehead.

"It's not a dream, Roxas. I'm really here at the station, and I love you," Axel murmured, but I shook my head.

"But you're already getting married to Larxene, and besides, why would you love a freak like me? Especially when you know about my parents…" I mumbled.

"Roxas, you are the most amazing person I could ever have in my life. I don't know how I was so blind to not realize I love you, or to realize how much you were suffering. If I didn't feel the same, would I have chased after you?" he pointed out. I realized he was right, and I wasn't dreaming. This was all real!

"You mean it?" I breathed, hesitating to believe it, in case this was something fucked up and wrong.

"Of course. Roxas Fair, I love you, and I always will. I've loved you since I was 13, but I didn't realize it until I read your letter. I was too delusional about Larxene and my arranged marriage in the future to try and figure out what my feelings for you were," he admitted. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," I said, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, sobbing into his chest from the relief and happiness I felt. Axel held me just as tightly, merely comforting me and rubbing my back. Vaguely, I heard the train leaving, but I didn't care at this point. I knew where I belonged now, and that was wherever Axel was. When I finally managed to calm down, I pulled back to gaze up into those gorgeous emerald eyes that were shining with their love for me.

"Are you ready to come back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I nodded, and he led me out to his truck, where Night jumped into the bed, and Axel placed my suitcase in there with him. Before he started the ignition, however, he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Roxas, before we go home, I want to ask you something," he said, and I watched him wordlessly as he continued. "Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? I want this to be official."

"Of course, you pyro," I smiled, feeling tears of joy well up again, and he wiped them away after kissing me briefly.

"Good to know. Now let's go home," he smirked, and I pulled out my phone.

"I'd better let my parents know, or else they'll get worried," I told him, and I put the call on speaker.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Cloud's voice asked as soon as he picked up.

"I'm better than okay, Dad. Much better," I said.

"Hang on, let me get Zack," he said. As soon as they had the phone on speaker, I grinned while glancing at Axel before explaining.

"Axel caught up to me at the station, and he feels the same," I explained. I told them what had happened, and then finished up with, "And we're officially dating."

"Holy shit, Roxas! We're so happy for you!" Zack's voice beamed. "Have you told Sora yet?"

"No, I called you guys first," I smiled. "But I'll call Sora here in a sec."

"Well, call us later and let us know what's going to happen, okay? After all, I know the wedding was supposed to be in a week," Cloud ordered, and I laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Dad, I promise I will," I swore, and then added, "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Roxas. Talk to you soon," they replied back before I ended the call. I then called Sora, putting that call on speaker, too.

"Rox?" my brunette twin answered after the first ring.

"Hey Sor," I smiled. "Is Riku there? I have something to tell you guys."

"Yeah, one second," he said, and put the phone on speaker when Riku was with him. "Okay, he's here, and you're on speaker. What's up?"

"Axel and I are together now," I told him, and he squealed happily.

"Please tell me you're not joking!" he shrieked. "How?!" I then told him everything, and he laughed when I finished.

"I'm so relieved right now, you guys have no clue," I grinned.

"I don't blame you," Riku said. "Where are you now?"

"I'm taking him back to my home, where he belongs," my new boyfriend smirked.

"Axel! You better take good care of him, okay? If you don't, I'll come over there and kick your ass!" Sora threatened, and we laughed.

"Don't worry, Sora, I promise I'll take amazing care of him," the redhead chuckled.

"Damn straight!" my brother huffed. "We'll see you sometime soon, Roxas, okay? Keep us posted!"

"I promise, I will," I smiled, and then hung up. Soon after, we pulled into the driveway of Axel's house, where I saw Marluxia's car and the rental car that Mrs. Flynn and Reno were using.

"Looks like everyone's here," Axel remarked, and then put his truck in park and turned off the ignition. We both climbed out, and Night jumped out of the bed of the truck while Axel grabbed my suitcase. As soon as we walked through the front door, Night ran ahead of us to lie down by the fire, past the guests in the room. After all, it was cold out still. Mrs. Flynn and Reno were there, as well as Marluxia and Larxene, and they looked at us when we came in, noticing our hands were linked together.

"I knew it!" Reno cackled.

"What?" Axel frowned, and I was just as confused.

"I always knew you were gay for Roxas!" the older redhead smirked, and I glared at him.

"And you couldn't speak up sooner why?" I demanded, and he gave me a sheepish look.

"I thought Axel would figure it out on his own!" he yelped defensively, holding his hands up to block any potential blows. I stormed over and started smacking him over the head regardless, pissed because he could have saved me a lot of heartache. "OW!"

"Gods, Reno, you're such an ass," Axel told him. "You had that coming to ya."

"Geez, okay, okay! I get it!" the older redhead cried out, blocking another smack from me, so I finally stopped, returning to Axel's side. My boyfriend pulled me to him so my back was against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I'm glad this is all finally out in the open," Mrs. Flynn smiled, despite Axel's nervous look. "Don't worry, sweetie, I was against the arranged marriage from the beginning, but your father insisted too stubbornly for me to keep arguing. Now that he's no longer here, I'm all for your and Roxas's relationship."

"Thanks, Mom," Axel murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"As for the wedding, I already warned everyone that it's cancelled and explained why, and they all completely understood, especially Larxene's family," she added. "They know she's madly in love with Marluxia, anyway."

"I should've known," I chuckled, smiling at them. "You guys have always been so close, so it doesn't surprise me. But I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Roxas," Larxene told me with a small smile. "I'm just relieved Axel caught you before you were gone."

"You and me both," Axel laughed. When he stopped, he asked, "Who wants to go out and celebrate over some dinner?"

"Actually, Reno and I ate a late lunch, so we'll probably grab something later," Mrs. Flynn said, giving Reno a meaningful look.

"And Larxene and I are going back to my place once we get her things loaded up in my SUV. We'll get the furniture another time," Marluxia informed us. "So you two have a good date night, all right? We'll be gone once you get back."

"You sure?" Axel said, and the four nodded. "All right, well, we'll see you guys tomorrow, then." The redhead started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Let me set Night's food and water bowls up first, and then we can go," I reminded him.

"Oh, don't worry, Roxas, we'll take care of him," Larxene assured me, petting my dog's head.

"Thank you," I murmured, and then mouthed, 'Thanks' to Mrs. Flynn on the way out the door. She smiled at me, and then I shut the door behind us. We got into Axel's truck, and he started it up before leaning over and kissing me.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" he asked.

"How about…Silver Pond?" I suggested, and he grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, putting his truck into reverse. He drove us over there, and we sat in a comfortable silence on the way there. When we arrived, Axel helped me out, and then took my hand as he led me inside. We got a booth by the window, and placed our orders. I got my usual of chicken fried rice, minus the vegetables while Axel ordered beef lo mein. We also had some pork fried dumplings to munch on as we waited on our dinner. As we ate our meal, we talked about our favorite memories of when we were younger, up until high school. By that time, we were finished eating, so Axel paid for our dinner, making me smile at him gratefully. On the way out, Axel checked his phone, and I read the text from Larxene once he unlocked his phone.

'Night's been fed and watered, and Roxas's things are unpacked in your room. Have a good time, you two! We'll come by around noon tomorrow.'

"That was nice of her," Axel commented as he unlocked the truck.

"Definitely," I agreed, climbing inside. The redhead drove us back to his house, and we were greeted by an overly excited wolf dog when he opened the door. "Hey Night!" I laughed as he licked my face when he toppled me over in his excitement.

"Seems like he's happy that you're happy," Axel chuckled as he gently pulled Night off of me. Night merely wagged his tail wildly in response, a classic doggy grin on his face.

"He should be," I smiled up at my boyfriend as he helped me up. "He's known I've been depressed, but there wasn't much he could do other than comfort me through the bad days."

"I'm so sorry, Rox…" he murmured, holding me close. "I really didn't think anything of it when I would invite you to join us. What would you have done if we had gone through with the wedding?"

"…I'll be honest, I was going to go back home after the ceremony," I admitted, lowering my gaze.

"Roxas, is there anything I can do to make it up to you for all I've done?" he asked softly, cupping my face in his hands and lifting my face up so I could look at him.

"Just promise you'll never leave me," I whispered, locking my sapphire eyes with his emerald ones.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," he smiled, kissing me. He then picked me up, bridal-style, and carried me into his room, where he placed me on the bed lovingly after pulling back the comforter. He kissed me again, this time with tongue, and I could feel my desire for him course through me. Axel paused when he felt my hardening cock pressed against his thigh, and pulled back. "I want you as much as you want me," he breathed, and I felt my heart jump at the opportunity.

"Then take me," I said breathlessly. I've wanted him for a long time, and now I could have him.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, yet again! I'm in my last quarter in college, and then I go into internship, so I'm barely able to squeeze in time to write these days, I'm so busy studying. Also, the restaurant Silver Pond is a Chinese restaurant here where I live, and they have the most delicious chicken fried rice. What Roxas ordered is what I get every time, including the pork fried dumplings. I even mentioned Silver Pond in Soft Spoken, hehe~ R&R, peeps!


End file.
